A New Beginning
by I.love.boys.in.books
Summary: This is a different ending to Prince Caspian. It starts right as Susan falls during the battle. Movie based. I own nothing all is C. S. Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Narnia fic it was harder then I thought it would be. **

Narnia was out numbered they were slowly being closed in by the Telmarines. Catapults were sending boulders through the air. Peter, Caspian and Edmund were all fighting three soldiers at once.

Peter looked at the battle surrounding him. There was no way that they could possibly win. They had sent Lucy to find Aslan and she had yet to return.

Peter looked as the How Caved in on top of the soldiers. He looked up as a boulder flew past and hit the ledge that Susan was standing on. Caspian ran up behind Peter, they looked at each other with worry etched across their face and then returned their gaze to Susan.

The ledge beneath her crumpled and Susan lost her balance. By some miracle Trumpkin caught on to her hand. Caspian and Peter let a momentary sigh of relief. Then Trumpkin began to lose his grip, not being able to carry her weight.

"Susan!" Peter yelled as he watched his sister fall. Her back hit the side of another ledge and then she crumpled to the ground.

Peter and Caspian fought off the surrounding soldiers. As the last Telmarine fell to the ground Caspian and Peter ran to Susan.

Other Narnians noticed what was going on and fought off any Telmarines that became close to their Kings and Queens.

"Oh, Susan," Peter let out a small cry. Her body was in an unnatural position and she was covered in her own blood.

"We need to move her, she can not stay here," Caspian said trying to put some sense into what was happening.

"There is a back entrance to the How that I know of," Caspian said. Peter slowly began to pick up his sister. "Be careful, I think her back is broken," Caspian warned.

Caspian led Peter around the back of the How. They entered and quickly laid her on the stone table.

"She is losing to much blood," Caspian said becoming very worried as he looked at the Queen. She looked so young, he could not lose the Gentle Queen. Only now that he was beginning to lose her did he realize the true feelings he had towards her.

"The chain mail and bodice are too tight, we will need to take them off if we want to bandage her," Peter said looking at Caspian. He did not really feel right undressing his sister but it was the only way, blood was already seeping through her dress.

"Help me turn her over," Peter said. As soon as Susan was lying on her stomach Peter began to undo her bodice. Her turned her over again and pulled the bodice off.

"You will need to support her while I lift off the chain mail," They lifted her up carefully and Caspian slipped behind her. She fell onto his chest. Right now this was all Caspian wanted, to hold Susan in his arms.

Peter pulled the chain mail over her head and then helped Caspian lay her back down.

Caspian pulled some cloth out of his patch and handed some to Peter to bandage Susan.

He took a strip of the bandage and began to wrap it around Susan's head moving her hair out of the way.

"Where is Lucy when we need her. That is the last time I am ever sending her away during battle," Peter said quietly.

"Lucy will return soon, and Susan will be all right. You will see," Caspian said also trying to convince himself of what he had just said.

Suddenly they hear a low groan. Caspian turned to Susan. Susan slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Caspian's worried face.

"Susan. . ." Peter said. Suddenly Susan felt all of the pains from her fall. She cried, "It hurts," she said pained etched across her face.

"You took a fall but Lucy will be here soon and all the pain will go away," Caspian said trying to comfort her. Yet, she continued to cry.

"Susan, do not cry, your body cannot take any more stress," Peter said. She began to cry harder her whole body shaking.

Then she screamed out in pain. "Susan what is it?" Peter asked trying to figure out how he could help. "My back, and my side," she whimpered.

Caspian looked at Susan's side, "Peter I think she broke her back and maybe some ribs . . ." Caspian trailed off.

Peter yelled out a curse and looked back at Susan. It seemed that she had already lost conscious again.

The fighting began to quiet down and seem more distant. Peter and Caspian wondered what was happening but refused to leave Susan's side.

Caspian looked down at Susan wearily and then was shocked by what he saw. "Peter, she is losing too much blood." Peter looked at Susan; all off the bandages they had just put on were soaked through. "Oh, Aslan help us."

**Please review, tell me your ideas on how to make it better or what you want to happen. I will proabably use them! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter ran to his sister's side and grabbed her arm. "Her pulse is weakening," Peter said his voice turning to panic.

Caspian slowly lifted Susan up, holding her in his arms. He felt her chest move up and down. It became slower and slower.

Susan's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Caspian, you're here. I am glad I could see you one last time." She said slowly struggling to get all of her words out.

"Do not talk like that, Lucy will come. You will be alright, you'll see." Caspian said a small tear trickling down his face. Susan reached up slowly and wiped away his tear.

"Caspian I am home. This is where I will be forever. I will live forever in peace, in a land where all are happy, there is no death and no sadness. I will see you again, in the land of Aslan. Trust in me, this all that I need to say. I found home. This is home. Just … stay with me."

Then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted. You make me feel so special. You keep me writing! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Oh, and I own nothing. Now where did we leave off . . .**

Then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

Tears were now pouring steadily out of Peter and Caspian's eyes. Caspian leaned down to Susan, "I love you Susan," he whispered in her ear and then gentally kissed her forhead.

Lucy and Edmund ran into the room. "Susan!" Lucy gasped taking in the scene before her.

Lucy ran to Susan grabbing out her cordial. She poured a drop into Susan's mouth.

"I don't think it will work Lu, it's to late." Peter said through his tears.

"Have faith in Aslan, he can not let Su die like that." After a minute Susan's eyes fluttered open. She groaned.

"Su!" They all shouted and developed her into a hug. She cried out in pain. "Susan are you alright?" Edmund asked. "I am alive," she replied with a half smile half grimace.

"I thought that the cordial was supposed to leave her body completely healed?" Lucy said, tears beginning to come out of her eyes.

"It's alright Lu, the cordial saved her life. That is all we need. Her injuries must have been to strong for the cordial to heal with one dose, she will get better over time you'll see." Edmund said wrapping his arms around his sister to comfort her.

"It looked like it healed your back though," Peter said as he examined his sister.

"Caspian, I am tired," Susan said looking up into Caspian's eyes. " It is alright sweet. Sleep now, I won't leave you."

Susan closed her eyes and snuggled into Caspian.

The family eyed Caspian as he looked down at Susan. Peter wasn't sure how he felt about this. He would let it go for now but he would have to talk to Caspian later.

"What happened?" asked Lucy. Now that the fear of death was over she needed an explanation.

"The Telmarines were advancing. The catapults were hurling stones and one hit the ledge that Susan was standing on and she fell," Peter explained.

Caspian and Peter both shoudered at the memory of watching Susan fall.

"Edmund, explain what happened in the battle after we left," Peter asked.

"Lu, would be better at that. She probably knows more of what happened then I do," Edmund replied.

Everyone looked at Lucy for an explination.

"Well, once Susan left me alone, Aslan came. It was so good to see him again.

He awoke the trees and they joined the battle. I believe this is where the tables turned and we began to have success.

Aslan and I went down to the river. I stood on the bridge in front of the entire Telmarine army with Aslan. When they advanced Aslan called up the river god.

The river washing over them left them almost defenseless. The Telmarines surrendered and that brought us here. Aslan is still out with the other Narnians." Lucy finished her explanation of the events.

"Lucy, you were very brave today, I am proud of you," Peter said looking at his sister and realizing how she was growing up.

"Thank Peter, but I still wish I would have been here to help Susan," Lucy said.

They all looked down at Susan sleeping in Caspian's arms. "We are going to have to move her soon," Edmund said, "She can not just stay here forever." "I know," Caspian said "Let her just sleep a little more, the fall took a lot of energy out of her, and she will need her energy to heal."

"I'll find a wheel chair. I am sure someone has one or could make one for Susan. There is no way she'll be able to walk any time soon." Peter said walking out of the room.

Lucy went over to her sister and Caspian, she place a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. "I must use my cordial to heal some of the soldiers," she said to Caspian. He nodded and immediately looked back down at Susan's sleeping face.

She was beautiful when she slept. Her dark eyelashes lay across her pale cheek, while she slowly breathed in and out.

Lucy walked away. Before she left the room she gave Susan and Caspian one last look. She knew Caspian loved Susan, and there was nothing better in the world for Susan.

Susan was lucky. She found someone who truly loved her. Lucy wondered if that would ever happen to her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. The more you review the faster and longer the updates! And now that we know that Susan will live I am letting you know that this will mainly focus on the relationship between Susan and Caspian. I love those two!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is longer! I worked really hard on this please review! It takes longer with fewer reviews. Enjoy!**

As Susan slept the army was packing up. The Narnians were glad to be free and returning home.

Susan lay in Caspian's lap breathing in and out gently. Caspian was so grateful to Aslan that Lucy had gotten back in time.

Susan's eye slowly opened and a small smile spread across her face. Caspian smiled back. "Are you feeling better Queen Susan?"

"I am much better now. I feel fine actually." She could never be anything else while in Caspian's arms she thought to herself. She moved to sit up and she gasped out of pain then groaned. "Well, maybe I am not perfectly fine," She said with a half smile.

"You will fell better soon. You just need to take it easy for awhile." Caspian said looking at her. He did not like seeing her in pain but he knew she would get better.

"Caspian, is there anything to eat? I am a bit hungry."

"I shall take you to get some food." He said with a sly smile on his face.

He scooped her up in his arms carefully and carried her out of the room. Susan laughed "I don't think this is very seemly, Prince Caspian." "Well, you can not walk and Peter has not returned with a wheel chair for you so I have no choice," Caspian chuckled.

Susan laughed and gave no more protest. She did not really mind being carried by the prince. He was so handsome and his voice made her melt. And his body . . . well that was something she could not even allow herself to think of.

"Susan, are you alright?" Caspian asked. He noticed that she had begun to stare off into space. Maybe moving her this early was too much.

"Oh, yes of course," Susan said coming back to the real world. She began to blush at what her thoughts had just been.

Caspian carried her out onto the field of grass. Susan saw all the Narnians celebrating the victory. Caspian set Susan gently onto the ground by a faun who had a firing going and a pot overtop.

Caspian went over and asked for some of the stew that she was cooking. She grabbed a plate and put some on handing it to him. He brought it over to Susan. She began to eat at it hungrily.

Soon all kinds of Narnians began to surround her. "Our majesty, we are so glad to see you are well." One of them said she smiled back and then another immediately said "You took an awful fall, it is a wonder that you are still alive." Then another chirped in "you are very lucky that King Peter and Prince Caspian got to you so quickly," then one of Susan's guards said "I am so sorry your majesty that I could not protect you. It was my duty and I failed. You know I would die to protect you so I hope I will receive your forgiveness."

It was too much for Susan, she could not handle all the narnians at once. Then luckily her brother came to the rescue. " Let Queen Susan have some room please, she needs to rest." Peter voice said through the crowd. With a quick bow all the Narnian's dispursed.

"Thank you Peter," Susan said as now her two brothers and sister were standing in front of her.

"Your welcome, are you feeling any better?" Peter asked. "Yes, I feel much better now that I have some sleep and food in my body."

Then the family looked at Caspian. Susan was known for covering up her pain and acting strong. They looked at Caspian for an honest answer.

"Well, she is doing much better, like she said. Yet, I can tell that her muscles are very sore as she is still covered in bruises. I think we missed that she broke her ankle, for a saw her flinch when her ankle twisted as I set her down." Caspian said.

Susan looked at Caspian with a glare in her eye. She hated when people fussed over her when she was hurt. And Caspian was so perceptive, she did not think he had noticed when she flinched at her ankle.

"Well, Su do you think you're up to going back to the castle. I way rather sleep in one of the palace beds then spend another night here." Edmund said with a smile. He really did not mind if he had to spend one more night here if it was for his sister's sake, but he still rather be at the castle.

"I think I am up for it," Susan replied.

Lucy came up to Susan pushing a wheel chair. It was a beautiful chair made of pure oak. The wood twisted around in magical ways reminiscent of old Narnia.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Susan gasped, "Who made it Lu?"

"The fauns made it for you while you were sleeping. You should have seen it Su! When I went to the fauns they were dancing and celebrating just like they used to. I joined right in. It was the most fun I have had in a long time!" Lucy said excitedly.

Susan laughed happy to see her sister's joy.

Lucy pushed the chair over to Susan and Caspian and Peter helped Susan into the chair. They both reached for the handles to push the chair. After a look from Caspian, Peter backed away. He was used to taking care of Susan, not letting someone else.

They began the journey back to the castle. The kings and queens were in the front and all the soldiers followed. They were all glad to be returning home to a free Narnia.

It was slowly becoming dark but the spirits of the people were still high in spirits. Caspian and Susan were quiet though, lost in their own thoughts.

Susan knew that she would soon have to return to England. It scared her. She did not know when it would happen. Last time their departure was an accident, and they had no time for goodbyes.

When they returned everything and everyone they had known and loved had gone. Would it be the same again? Would she even return again? Yet, if she did would Caspian be dead?

Her brain began to hurt from thinking of it all.

Caspian also had a lot on his mind. He was going to be High King. He would rule Narnia. Peter was a good king and ready to take the throne, but was he? Peter had brought peace to Narnia, could he do the same?

Caspian all of a sudden felt the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders. He did not know how to rule, or how to take care of his people. Would he be able to bring peace between the Narnians and the Telmarines?

Susan finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking?" she asked Caspian.

"I am worried."

"about running a kingdom?" Susan asked.

"How did you know?"

"I felt the same way when I became High Queen," she replied simply.

"How did you handle it, the weight of the kingdom?"

"I put my faith in Aslan. He would not have made me Queen if I was not ready. He knows us better then we do ourselves. And Caspian, you were raised to rule. It is in your blood. You were born to lead these people."

"What if I become like my uncle . . ." Caspian said quietly.

Susan turned in her chair to look at Caspian, while he was pushing her. "Caspian, you will never be like your uncle. You have too much love in you. A man who loves cannot want to kill his brother to steal his thrown. A man who loves could not do those cruel things to the Narnians. A man, who loves, leads with compassion for his people and with a strong heart. A man who loves will love his country and always do what is best for it. And Caspian, you are a man who loves with all his heart and soul."

Caspian pushed her chair to the side and stopped. He came around and kneeled in front of her.

"Susan you are to good for me. You know me better then I know myself."

Susan looked up to find her face only an inch away from his. She froze. Slowly he leaned his face down to her level until their lips touched. They closed their eyes.

This kiss was nothing like Susan had ever experienced. Yes, of course she had kissed a man before. Yet, it was nothing like this kiss. This kiss said I love you and care about you and as long as I am around nothing will hurt you.

It was compassionate in everyway possible. Susan wrapped her arms around him. Yet, after a minute he backed away.

Caspian held Susan's cheek in his hand. It was so soft and smooth, he wanted nothing more then it to be his.

He looked into her eyes. "Susan, you are tired. It is a good thing we are almost at the castle," He said with a smile.

He pushed Susan's chair a little ways out of the forest. She saw the party proceeding into the large castle. She smiled.

***

The castle was nothing like the one at Cair Paravel. It had a harsh felling. Maybe it was just what had happened here.

Caspian pushed Susan through the castle and her family followed behind them.

"Edmund, here is your room," Caspian pointed to a door on his left. "and Lucy your room is right across from his." Caspian walked further down the hall.

"This is your room Peter, and if you need anything, mine is right next to yours." Peter thanked him and with a yawn entered his room.

"This is your room, Susan," Caspian said pointing to the room directly across from his.

He opened the door for her and let her walk in. There was a small woman already in the room. She came up to Susan and curtsied.

"Susan, this is your nurse, she will take care of you during the night if you need anything." Caspian said. "Her name is Alicia."

Susan smiled at Alicia, but looked back at Caspian, " Caspian, I really do not need a nurse."

"How do you expect to take a bath, or get anything you need?"

"Caspian, I do have legs. If I really need something I can get it." Susan began to stand but quickly fell. Caspian caught her.

She looked up at him with a weak smile, "Ok, maybe I do need a nurse."

"Good, now go get out of the clothes and take a nice warm bath," He kissed her forehead and then left the room.

The nurse helped Susan get undressed. She silently gasped as the dress brushed her scratches. She carefully slid into the warm water. Her muscles instantly relaxed.

She lay in the tub until the water was no longer warmer. Alicia, gently scrubbed the try blood off of her skin.

She got out of the tub, and with Alicia's support she put on a light nightgown, and slid into the bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow hit the pillow she felt how tired she was. She heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" she called.

Caspian peered through the door. He came over to Susan's bed and sat on the edge. He pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"You look beautiful," Caspian said smiling. "Thank you, I am exhausted. I do not understand, I slept all afternoon and now I am tired again."

"Healing takes a lot of energy. Sleep well." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Susan turned over and instantly fell asleep.

**Please, please please, Review! I will update as soon as possible. But right now i am in the play Le Miz! I am also planning a trip with my chior, to Rome, Greece and Croatia in June! Part of it is a cruise!**


	5. Chapter 6

**I updated! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

Susan turned over and instantly fell asleep.

Susan slowly woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down and was shocked by what she saw. She was in a small bed with red sheets made of ruff cotton. Nothing like the golden silk sheets of Narnia.

She carefully got up out of the bed and took in her surroundings. It looked just like her room back in England. "No, it can't be," she thought to herself.

She headed down the stairs into her kitchen. She saw her mother by the stove, cooking eggs. This could not be! Aslan would not send her back so soon would he? She did not get to enjoy her time in Narnia! She needed more time!

"Good morning, Susan. I hope you slept well." Her mother said, turning around to face her.

Susan woke with a start. The nightmare had been so real. She looked about the room, and saw Alicia sleeping on her mat peacefully. Susan must not have woken her up.

Susan lay back down and hugged her pillow. She could not allow herself to sleep anymore. What if she had to relive that horrible nightmare? Or even worse, what if she was really sent back in her sleep.

She laid with her eyes glued open playing mind games trying to stay awake.

***

"Queen Susan you look exhausted, maybe I should tell the Kings that you need to sleep more," Alicia said.

"I am fine, Alicia. I just need to eat something to get some energy into me. Will you take me to breakfast?"

Alicia pushed Susan in her wheel chair down to breakfast.

"Thank you," Susan said once they arrived.

Alicia nodded with a quick curtsy and left the room.

"Good morning Su, feeling any better?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I took some of Lucy's cordial when I woke up and I can feel my body healing quickly."

"Glad to hear it," Edmund replied his mouth full of food.

"You look exhausted Susan. Are you sure you do not want to rest today?" Caspian asked noticing the circles under her eyes.

"I am fine Caspian, and I do not want to rest today. We are having the first council meeting."

"Maybe Caspian is right Su, you do look awfully tired." Peter interceded.

"I am fine!" Susan said more harshly, "As queen it is my right to the council meeting, and I intend to go!" Susan was becoming very irritable due to her lack of sleep. The kings quickly backed down, scared to face her fury.

"It is alright Su, no one will not allow you to go," Lucy said trying to smooth things over.

"Thank you," Susan said calming down and then returning to her breakfast.

"I hope all your rooms were okay. They never were really fit for the kings and queens of old."

"Oh, they were wonderful Caspian, do not be silly. After sleeping in the How it felt heavenly," Lucy said with a smile.

Trumpkin walked in yawning and stretched his hands in the air. Lucy laughed at the site. "What a night!" Trumpkin said, "best party ever held by Narnians. You should a been there. Will we be having a victory ball?" Trumpkin asked.

Everyone looked to Caspian, who looked at Peter, "Well, it is your castle," Peter said with a smile.

He had slowly gotten over his grudge with Caspian. He did not want to give up being the leader, but it was Caspian's turn. Caspian smiled back realizing that Peter was finally letting him have control.

"I suppose we must," Caspian said with a huge smile, " it shall be a victory ball and a celebration of the return of the Kings and Queens of old."

Lucy ran up to Caspian and hugged his waist. Caspian looked taken a back, but not unhappy.

"I am just so excited! A Narnian Ball! Oh, when shall it be!" Lucy squealed.

"I think we will have it two days from now, this Friday"

Lucy ran over to Susan. "That only gives us today to plan our ball gowns. We have to go now and find the royal tailors." Lucy said practically jumping up and down.

Susan lauged, "Alright," she said, "we can go now, I am done eating anyway."

"Now Lu, we are having a council meeting later today, you better not be late because you are off looking at dresses." Peter said, but it was a failed attempt. Lucy was already pushing Susan's wheel chair out of the kitchen, to go find the tailors.

Susan looked back at her brother, as she was being pushed away and laughed, "Don't worry Peter, I will make sure we are there on time."

Peter smiled back at his sister as she was being hurried out of the room.

**I hope to update next Friday, but no promises. It is tech week for my play. If you don't know what that is it is when I am at the school till 9:30 every night, and for eleven hours straight on the weekend. It is a week of a lot of stress and mental breakdowns. Us actors are very emotional people and when you put us all together it sometimes ends up a crying fest!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I am surprised I got a chance to update. I really hope you guys like this chapter! I love the reviews, they mean a lot!**

Susan sat on her throne. She was exhausted, trying on gowns with Lucy had worn her out, especially since it was hard for her to still stand on her own. Yet, it felt so good to be back in her throne. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy felt the same way. Ever since they had left Narnia.

Caspian and Peter both looked nervously at Susan. She looked horrible. She could barely keep her eyes open. Peter decided against saying anything and waiting till the council meeting was over.

Caspian spoke and started the meeting. "Well, the first order of business is to find council members for the empty chairs." At this point all that was in the chamber was Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old. Many of the Telmarines who used to hold the seats had been killed in battle or were hesitant to join with the new King.

"The first one I want to add is my Professor. He has helped me immensely and has earned a seat in the council," Caspian finished.

" I agree," Peter said, " I also think we should add Reepicheep, he is a valiant mouse and has served us well."

"We also, need to add Trumpkin. If it was not for him we would not have found you so quickly," Lucy piped in.

"It would help if we had some trustworthy Telemarines in the council, do you know any Caspian?" Peter asked.

Susan was hardly listening at all. Her eyes had slowly begun to shut during the meeting.

Caspian noticed that Susan was falling asleep. "Susan, you really need to go to sleep in your rooms. It will do no good if you fall asleep in that chair, you will wake up all sore."

Susan knew that she would not be able to win this battle, it was obvious she need to sleep. She just nodded at Caspian.

Caspian signaled to a servant that was standing in the room. " Could you take Queen Susan to her rooms please."

The servant hurried over to Susan and helped her into her wheel chair, and pushed her out of the room.

***

"I cam take it from here," Susan said addressing the girl servant.

"Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." Susan smiled at the young girl. The girl smiled back and hurried away. Susan was now alone in the corridor. She sighed to herself, wondering what she could do to keep herself awake. She looked around, she saw a door that she remembered belonged to the professor's study. She wheeled herself to the door and opened it.

The room was empty. It was not neat or well kept but looked used and lived in. Susan went to the professor's desk. On top of the desk a book was lying open. Susan looked down at the picture.

It was her when she was the Queen of old. She was riding a horse and had a gown on with the crown on her head. She picked up the book. She ran her hand over the picture and finally let the tears pour down her face.

She moved over to a comfy armchair that was in the room. She slowly transitioned herself form the wheel chair to the comfy seat.

She turned to the beginning of the book. She saw a painting of when Lucy first entered Narnia. Susan remembered how they had not believed when Lucy told them that she had fond another world inside the wardrobe.

Susan carefully looked at every page, reliving her past. She would run her hand over the picture just trying to have a little touch of her past. She saw the beavers and Mr. Tumnus. She saw when she first met Aslan. There were pictures of the battle, and of Lucy using her cordial.

There were pictures of when she was crowned along with her family, the four of them sitting on their thrones. There were even pictures of her struggle with Rabadash, that was one memory she could have lived without.

Then she came to one picture. It was a beautiful picture. It was a picture of Susan. She was standing erect with her bow in her hands about to shout. She was wearing a green dress that blew in the wind. The picture felt alive. Like the wind was really blowing in her hair and she was going to hit the target. She let the tears fall.

**Sorry if I told you that this was going to be Susan's last chapter in her wheel chair. I lied. I just got writing and more poured out than I had originally planed. **


	7. Chapter 8

**fast update, I worked really hard. I hope you guys like it!**

The council meeting was finally over, Lucy was out in the gardens playing with the fauns, Peter and Edmund were practicing their sword fighting, and Caspian was going to see how Susan was.

Caspian went to Susan's chambers. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He cracked open the door and peered in. Susan was not in her room. Caspian thought that she gone to take a nap.

Right across the hall was his professor's study. Maybe the Professor would know where Susan was. He walked down to the hall to the study. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Caspian opened the door and went in.

He saw Susan sitting on the Professor's armchair with a book on her lap. He could see the dried tears on her face. She had been crying.

He walked over to her and sat in a chair across from her. Susan's tear stained face looked up at him.

"Why are you not in you room resting? I can tell that there is something bothering you. Please tell me what it is." Caspian said gently.

Susan looked down at the page of the book, and let her hand glide over the picture.

"Caspian, have you ever heard the story of Cinderella?" Susan asked.

"No," Caspian said wondering how this was relevant to the conversation."

Susan looked down at the book she was holding and began to tell the story.

" Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful motherless girl. The father decided to remarry. His wife was a proud widow who had two daughters of her own. The three of them were both vain and selfish.

The stepmother could not stand the beautiful qualities of her stepdaughter. She made the girl do all the chores while she also had to wait on her stepsisters. When she was done all of her chores she would go by the chimney and sit in the cinders. They called this girl Cinderella.

One day the King's son was going to have a ball. All the young ladies of the area were invited. The two sisters were selfish and talked of the dresses they were going to wear and how they were going to meet the Prince. Cinderella was excited that there was going to be a ball, she worked all day scrubbing the floors and doing the dishes, trying to get everything done so just maybe she could go to the ball.

When Cinderella was done she hurried to her stepmother. "I have finished all my chores, step mother. May I please go to the ball, all the young ladies of the town were invited?" Cinderella timidly asked her stepmother. Her stepmother laughed. "You are right, they did invite all the ladies of the town! But what makes you think you are a lady. A lady is a woman who is refined and of fine society, you are not one of those. You will stay home tonight." Cinderella watched out the window as her family left and silently cried.

Then out of nowhere came Cinderella's fairy godmother. Her godmother saw the tears in her eyes and asked her what was wrong. Cinderella told the godmother of her pains and how she wished to go to the ball. The fairy Godmother told Cinderella to go fetch a pumpkin. Cinderella hurried to fetch the pumpkin even though she had no idea how this would help her get to the ball. When she gave the pumpkin to her Godmother her Godmother waved her wand and turned it into a carriage.

Then the Godmother saw some rats running by, and once more she waved her wand and turned them into her coachmen. Last but not least the Godmother said and with a wave of her wand Cinderella was wearing a beautiful ball gown with glass slippers. "now Cinderella," Her fairy Godmother said, "you can not stay one moment after midnight, for all I have done tonight will cease. Everything will be back to the way that it was." Cinderella climbed into the carriage. "Do not worry fairy Godmother, I will do as you say" Cinderella said waving goodbye to her Godmother.

When Cinderella arrived everyone at the ball was amazed by her beauty, no one recognized the girl. The prince saw her and fell in love at first sight, he danced with her all night and refused to dance with anyone else. Suddenly Cinderella heard the clocks begin to chime midnight. She ran away as quickly as she could and the prince ran after her begging her to stay. Yet, Cinderella was faster then the prince and quickly got away.

When she returned home she was back in her tattered clothing and all the magic of the night had disappeared. Now she was alone and cold. She sat by the chimney and wept.

The next day there was a knock on the door. Cinderella opened it carefully. In front of her was the prince and his page boy. The boy was holding a single glass slipper. Cinderella recognized it immediately, it was the shoe she had worn to the ball. It must have fallen off as she had run away. The prince tried the slipper on her two sisters and her stepmother, it did not fit even thought they tried to make it appear to.

Finally the prince walked over to Cinderella and asked to try the slipper on her. Her sisters laughed, "It would never fit her, she could not be a princess, and she was not even at the ball last night." The prince smiled politely yet tried the slipper on Cinderella despite what the sisters had said.

The prince slipped the slipper on Cinderella's foot. It was a perfect fit. The prince looked up and smiled at Cinderella, "It is you," he whispered. Cinderella just smiled back. The prince whisked her off to the castle and announced a royal wedding. The two were married and lived happily ever after."

"That was a beautiful story Susan, but I still do not understand what is troubling you," Caspian said when Susan had finished her story.

Susan started off slowly, "I feel like Cinderella… like I am just waiting for the clock to strike midnight, and when it does . . . it will all be gone."

The tears were now pouring steadily from Susan's eyes. Caspian got up and took Susan in his arms.

"Susan, please do not cry. Remember in the story. The prince in the story came back looking for Cinderella. I will do the same for you. I will never let you go," Caspian said.

"But Caspian," Susan said in between her sobs, "it is more complicated for us, we come from two different world. We have no control over who comes and goes. Only Aslan does. I pray to him and I know he hears me, but what if he still makes me go back?" Susan sobbed.

"Well, then we should make good use of the time that you are here. Remember the ball tomorrow night. You must have a wonderful time, I forbid anything else."

Susan laughed. "I am glad to here you laugh again," Caspian said giving Susan a little squeeze. "Now lets get you to bed."

Caspian picked Susan up gently in his arms and carried her to her room. He lifted up Susan's sheets and tucked her carefully. Susan was exhausted by now and could barely keep her eyes open.

Caspian brushed Susan's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. The minute Caspian left the room Susan was asleep. Susan tossed and turned all night reliving her nightmare.

**Alright, well I will not be able to update for a while so do not think I disappeared if I do not update for a week of two! Oh, and I love reviews! **


	8. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry it took so long! Well, the show is over so hopefully I can update faster. **

Susan woke up with a start. Every time she had the same dream, and each time it was more real and terrifying then the last. She did not know what time it is but she did not want to go back to sleep.

She sat up in her bed. She looked for her wheel chair but could not spot it. " Oh, I left it in the study last night!" She slowly brought her feet out of the bed afraid to test her strength. With her feet on the ground she began to stand and put some weight on her legs. Slowly she stood up, though she quickly stumbled and feel.

After first testing her strength her confidence grew. She stood up again and took a step. A few shaky steps managed to get her to her closet. She opened it and picked out a dress. She took her time and put on each piece carefully. It took her a while to get dressed.

By the time she was dressed she could here people out and about. She made her way out of her room carefully as her legs were still a little shaky since she had not walked in a while. She leaned on the wall as she made her way down the hallway.

Peter was walking up the hallway with Edmund when they ran into Susan. "Susan!" Peter said as he ran to her "why are you walking?" "I left my chair in the study last night, and I am perfectly capable of walking now, see!"

"I think you should give it another day Sue, you only fell less then a week from now!" "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own! I am fine!" Susan huffed.

Edmund seeing what this could turn into decided to intervene. "Peter, I think Susan is right. She ought to start walking soon anyway." "Fine," Peter said, "I can see I am fighting a losing battle."

"Have you had breakfast already?" Susan asked. "Yes, we ate while you were sleeping, but I am sure they still have some food in the kitchens for you." Edmund answered.

"Where is Caspian and Lucy?" Susan asked. "Caspian went for a ride in the forest on his horse, and Lucy is probably off playing with the fauns." Peter said.

"I guess I will go to the kitchens and get something to eat," Susan said "Is anyone preparing for the ball tonight?"

"Well, the cooks are going crazy trying to get everything ready. I think the maids are setting up the rooms as well. Me and Peter were just going to go practice our sword fighting before, they make us get ready," Edmund said.

"Well I will make sure Lucy is also ready," Susan said as she walked toward the kitchens.

When Susan arrived in the kitchen the cooks were running mad. When she asked for a bit to eat they handed her a bit of bread and jam quickly before running off to boil the next pot.

As she was about to walk out a maid ran in, "Has anyone seen King Caspian?" she shouted over all the noise.

"I believe he is out in the forest riding, is he needed?" Susan said approaching the maid. "Yes, he has yet to try on his outfit for tonight's ball and it needs to be fitted!"

"Well, I was going to go out to find Lucy, I will also find Caspian and send him back," Susan said.

"Thank you so much you majesty," the maid said before hurrying off again.

Susan went off into the gardens where she knew the fauns liked to play. And of course when she arrived she found Lucy. She was carelessly dancing with one of the fauns her skirts blew around her as she twirled and laughed. Her happiness shown. Lucy always looked like that when in Narnia. Like the sun would always shine.

Susan hated to interrupt her sister's fun but she had no choice. Lucy must get ready for the ball.

"Lu," Susan called, "you must return to the castle, it is time to get ready for the ball."

"Coming," Lucy called. Then she turned back to her partner and smiled, "make sure to find me at the ball tonight, you are a wonderful dancer!" Lucy said and the she turned and ran back to the castle, turning to wave goodbye to the fauns.

Now Susan had to find Caspian. She was not sure where in the forest he was, but he had probably not gone far. She would just walk and look for him. The forest was beautiful and she would enjoy the walk.

As Susan walked through the forest the trees danced around her. The flowers were beautiful and their smell was intoxicating. She remembered the days of her reign as Queen, she would often walk through the forests. She found it relaxing.

As she wandered through the garden she saw all the wonderful creatures of Narnia. She saw a hare, who stopped for a quick talk before running off to take care of its family.

She saw a fox, who also stopped for a chat. The fox was friendly but had to hurry off. He reminded her of the fox who had tried to save their lives at the Beaver's. She drifted slowly through the forest just taking it all in.

Finally she came so a small stream and by it Caspian was sitting. He was just staring into the water like he was in some far off land inside his mind. Susan walked up behind him quietly. As she stepped right behind him her foot hit a branch.

Caspian jumped up and turned around, his hand reaching towards his sword. "Oh, Susan, it's you," Caspian said relief washing over his face. "Why have you come, is there something wrong at the castle?"

"No, the maids just needed to fit you for you outfit tonight," Susan replied.

"Ugh, I have been trying to avoid that," Caspian pouted. "That is not very kingly of you," Susan laughed.

"It may not be, but I just hate getting fitted. Those maid dress me up like a doll and stick pins everywhere, and then to add to it I have to stand still for way too long," Caspian complained.

"Well, I don't think you can put it off any longer, the ball is tonight," Susan laughed, "and I better get you back to the castle quickly or the maids shall have my head!"

"Did you walk all the way out here?" Caspian asked. "Yes, it was quite a lovely walk, it is so good to see Narnia alive again," Susan replied.

"You will never get back to the castle in time if you walk all the way back," Caspian said as he mounted his horse. "You must ride with me." Caspian extended his arm down to Susan.

She smiled and took his hand. With a grunt he swung Susan onto the back of the horse. Caspian laughed, "Sorry for making you sound so heavy." Susan laughed as well, "You mean making you sound so weak!"

They laughed and galloped back to the castle to prepare for the nights ball.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was not the best but I needed to put something before the ball. So the next chapter will mainly be focusing on the ball with some really cute Susan Caspian moments! Please review it helps me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Sorry** **this is not a full chapter. It is a preview to the next one. There is an important note at the end, please read. As son as I get response to my note the sooner the next chapter will come.**

After spending all evening preparing for the ball at last everything was ready. Guests were beginning to arrive and the music was playing. People were drink, laughing, and dancing to the music all night. Everyone could already tell this would be a wonderful ball.

The Kings and Queens all entered together. The guests swept bows and curtsies all around them. The Kings and Queens smiled kindly to their subjects and allowed them to arise. Again the dancing commenced.

The Kings and Queens went their separate ways to greet the guests and begin dancing themselves. Lucy quickly joined the faun who she had promised earlier she would dance with. They danced merrily to lively music. Lucy quickly spun around her skirts and hair trailing behind her. Her smile opened into a big carefree laugh. This was the beauty of a Narnian ball.

Caspian took a break from greeting the guests and went to get himself some wine. As he was approaching the table he heard someone come up behind him.

He turned around to greet the person. But as he turned the person who came into his vision was not who he expected . . .

Now for the important note. In the next part I will be introducing two new characters. One male one female and they are both Telmarine. I would like my readers to be involved in these characters. You can give me a name and character traits of an imaginary character or yourself. I will pick one male and one female out of what is submitted.

Of course if I do not get enough response I will pick the characters myself. And I have not decided firmly, but these characters might be partners for Lucy and Peter. It all depends if you want Peter and Lucy to have a love relationship.

You can either email me or give your description in your review. I will update as soon as I have enough response!


	10. Chapter 11

**Are you surprised to see an update from me? I am truly sorry for not being able to update. You can hurt me if you like but you will not get to here the end of the story. The new character (girl) was created by mae-E you do not get to see a lot of her personality in this chapter but you will in the future. Thank you to everyone who submitted. I love reading them and reviews!** **I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway, it focuses on the ball.**

After spending all evening preparing for the ball at last everything was ready. Guests were beginning to arrive and the music was playing. People were drink, laughing, and dancing to the music all night. Everyone could already tell this would be a wonderful ball.

The Kings and Queens all entered together. The guests swept bows and curtsies all around them. The Kings and Queens smiled kindly to their subjects and allowed them to arise. Again the dancing commenced.

The Kings and Queens went their separate ways to greet the guests and begin dancing themselves. Lucy quickly joined the faun who she had promised earlier she would dance with. They danced merrily to lively music. Lucy quickly spun around her skirts and hair trailing behind her. Her smile opened into a big carefree laugh. This was the beauty of a Narnian ball.

Caspian took a break from greeting the guests and went to get himself some wine. As he was approaching the table he heard someone come up behind him.

He turned around to greet the person. But as he turned the person who came into his vision was not who he expected . . .

"Saffron!" he grasped his cousin in a huge. "Where have you been?" Caspian asked.

"My father sent me away as soon as he heard that the Narnians were trying to come back to power. He fought along with Miraz." Saffron said as soon as his cousin let him go.

"How is your father? I am sure that he is not happy that I am in power." Caspian said taking a sip of his wine.

"Indeed he was not." Saffron said with a sad nod. "What do you mean he _was_ not?" Caspian asked curiosity burning inside of him.

"Well, once I heard that the war was over I decided to head straight back to my father's house. When I arrived there was nothing left. I asked some friends of the family and they said that as soon he arrived back after the Narnian's victory he went straight into the house and burned it down to the ground, letting the flames take himself as well." Saffron finished.

"That sounds horrible, I am sorry for your loss." Caspian said putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Actually, it sounds horrible to say, but I am not terribly upset that he is gone. He never showed any love toward me and I never really thought of him as my father."

"He was an unpleasant man, I do remember some of his visits from when I was younger." Caspian said.

Then a girl came up behind Saffron. She looked about fifteen or sixteen maybe. She was very short, not reaching five feet. She had dark curly hair that fell to her shoulders with auburn streaks about them. Her eyes sparkled like she was having the most wonderful time at the party.

Saffron turned around seeing that Caspian was looking behind him, "Caspian, this is Alyssum Latten."

Caspian bowed slightly, Alyssum smiled gently and took a deep curtsy.

"I came across her on my journey. She was a runaway and after hearing her story I decided to take her. I believed that she would be able to stay at my house and find some joy there. Yet, upon returning I realized that we were both homeless. And this leads me to one of the reasons I am here. I am having a place built for me to live in but for the meanwhile I have no place to stay." Saffron completed.

"You should stay here of course," Caspian said. " Are you sure I am not intruding, your are new to the throne, you have yet to be crowned by Aslan."

"I would not have it any other way. Aslan will be crowning me tomorrow and it would be wonderful if you could be here, and of course Alyssum can stay as well."

Caspian smiled toward Alyssum but noticed she was not paying attention to him. She was staring right past him. Caspian turned around to see who she was staring at. Behind Caspian was Peter, he must have just come to join them.

"Peter just in time, may I introduce you to Saffron, my cousin, and his friend Alyssum." Caspian said happily.

Peter smiled at both. Alyssum gave a small curtsy while Saffron gave him a curt nod to Peter.

"They will be staying in the castle with us for a while, while their house is being built."

Peter smiled at Alyssum, " I hope you will enjoy your stay here, it must be a lot different from the home you come from."

"Yes, it is different, but they have their similarities. I am sure I will love staying here," Alyssum replied.

"Where do you come from, how is it that you have joined my cousin, Saffron?" Caspian asked looking at her.

"It is a long story, and not one that I am willing to tell on this occasion, perhaps tomorrow after the festivities."

Caspian and Peter looked at her questioningly. But their questions were stopped as lucy ran up and grabbed Caspian from behind. She giggle and Caspian turned to look at her. She laughed harder at his funny face. Susan walked up beside her.

"Me and Susan decided to join you. Who are these people you are talking to?" Lucy asked just about jumping with excitement from the party.

"Susan, Lucy, this is Alyssum Latten and this is my good cousin Saffron. They will be staying with us in the castle while their home is being built."

Lucy ran up and gave a friendly hug to a surprised looking Alyssum. "I am so glad you will be staying with us! You will have a wonderful time here!"

Alyssum was a little taken a back but smiled at the carefree girl. Then a fast melody began to play. A glint came to Lucy's eyes at the begging of another dance. She grabbed Saffron's hand, "Come dance with me," Lucy laughed full heartedly pulling Saffron behind her.

Saffron turned and looked back at Caspian as he was being pulled off. Caspian just laughed at his cousin.

Edmund walked up and joined them. "What are you all doing over here? You have a little party by yourself over here."

"Edmund this is Alyssum, she will be staying with us for awhile." Caspian said. Alyssum curtsied and Edmund gave a smile and a curt nod.

"Alyssum you may stay in any of the guest chambers of your liking while you are here." Caspian offered.

"Thank you, I hope I will not be imposing on you for too long. But this is such a beautiful palace. I am sure I will find it all to my liking," Alyssum replied.

Another melody began to play, but this one was much sweeter and slower then the first.

Caspian turned to Susan, he bowed to her, "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

Susan smiled at Caspian, "Why of course my King," she replied allowing him to take her hand.

Caspian leaned in closer to Susan, " let us go out in the gardens to dance."

She nodded allowing herself to be led out into the gardens. It was already dark but the stars shown beautifully. In the moonlight she could still see the beauty of the garden, and softly hear the music playing from inside.

Caspian put his arms around Susan. After a minute of dancing in the dark Susan relaxed and put her head on Caspian's shoulder.

Into her ear he began to sing with the beautiful melody,

"So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms, because I know something the prince never knew," he swayed her gently in his arms "I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song" he twirled her out of his arms "because all to soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone." As he sang the last line she spun back into Caspian's arms.

Tears were streaming down Susan's face. "Did you write that for me?" she asked softly. "Yes," Caspian replied, "whether you will or will not be here in the future I want to enjoy everyday I have with you now."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Susan. She wiped the tears from her face and took the box. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful Narnian locket.

"Go ahead open it," Caspian encouraged. Susan did as he said and her breath was taken away. Inside the locket was a beautiful hand painted portrait of Caspian on one side and her on the other.

She grasped it close to her heart. "I will cherish it always." Susan said looking up lovingly into Caspian's eyes. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. It was slow and passionate.

Susan enjoyed every second of it. Her tongue begged into his mouth and happily complied. They were there for quite a while enjoying the feel of each other. When finally Caspian backed away.

He put his hand around her back. "Would you like to return to the party?" Caspian asked.

"No I do not think so," Susan said without moving, "Would you come with me?" Caspian nodded and followed her.

**Well, I am off school now so I hope to have more time but no promises. I am now doing the Taming of the Shrew, I play Bianca. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song was Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Next chapter would you like me to show Peter and Alyssum at the ball, after Susan and Caspian left? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**I updated!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, I decided to leave it all for Peter and Alyssum. Enjoy!**

"Would you like to dance?" Peter asked. He was nervous that she would say no, but she quickly nodded.

"I would love that," She said taking his hand. Peter led her to dance, he took her in his arms. He felt her body up against her. He had danced with many women before, but he did not remember feeling their body up against him or the heat radiating from her.

Her head came up to his chest. He had to look down to see her eyes. They were a beautiful forest green. They held wisdom yet had a whimsical aspect to them.

"How old are you, you look about Susan's age," Peter said looking for something to say, but regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Is it not rude to ask a woman her age," Alyssum laughed, not really caring. Peter cheeks began to burn red. "Um. . . well, I didn't mean. . ." Alyssum put her finger on his lips. "I'm not offended," she laughed, "I am the same age as Susan, fifteen."

Pete felt her fingers against his lips, he never would have thought that just her slight touch would make him feel the way he did right now. "I am sure that you and Susan will become good friends," Peter said.

"I sure hope so, I do not have many friends, well other than Saffron," Alyssum said with the happiness leaving her eyes. Peter regretted his words immediately. All he wanted to do was see her smile again.

"How did you meet Saffron?" Peter asked. "It really is quite a long story, maybe I will tell you another time."

"Please tell me now," Peter said kindly, " I want to know." "All right but only because you are the King of Old," She said with a slight smile.

"I grew up living with my father, in the lands of Calomen. One day the king was traveling through our town. He saw about the town. He walked home with me one day, just talking idly. I thought he just wanted to talk to his subjects but apparently it was much more then that.

He went to my home with me and I introduced him to my father. My father told me to go out in the garden while he talked to his highness. When my father called me back into the house I did not realize that the next conversation would change my life. I came back in and my father told me I was going to the castle with the king, that he was going to introduce me to court life.

I begged my father to let me stay. I did not want to go to a palace where I would not know anyone or how things were done, but he was firm in his decision. I would not disrespect my father, and so I went with the king to his palace."

"That must have been awful, I can not imagine how scared you were. When I left my home and came to Narnia, I had my siblings, but you were all alone!" Peter said surprised at her tale.

"I was scared, but I would not show it. The king had been kind to me, I had no reason to mistrust him. He introduced me to the court, to beautiful ball gowns and wonderful dances, at first I was a little home sick but soon I was happy."

"Then what happened, what made you leave?"

"the king favored me. He began by dancing with me at the balls or talking to me kindly, then he began to invite me to sit with him at the feasts. Then it got more serious, he began to invite me to his private chambers, I was very nervous, I knew I should not be in the king's chambers. But he was slow and gentle, not rushing me into anything I was not ready for, but one day that changed. He called me to his chamber after dinner one evening. Coming into the room I could tell he was drunk at once.

He made an advance on me. He ripped the top of my gown and I began to scream. He told me that I was taking to long, that he was a man, and needed me now. I was scared and taken a back. I kicked him in the groin, and ran, I tripped and sprained my ankle but I kept running. I ran all the way out of the castle, I could feel people's stares but I did not care. I ran as far as my feet would carry me. I was in the middle of a dirt street when finally collapsed. I fell asleep and was awoken by Saffron, and that's how I came to be here." Alyssum finished quietly.

**I need for you to review, this is a new couple and I want to know what you think of Alyssum. Next chapter you will find out where Susan is taking Caspian!**


	12. Chapter 13

**I think this is a fun chapter, at least it was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all the reviewers!**

Susan took Caspian's hand and pulled him through the corridors of the castle. She stopped at a door and turned to face Caspian, she reached up and kissed him as passionately as she could, Caspian was surprised yet complied happily.

He put his hand at the crook of her back pulling her closer to him. She felt his hand slowly drop lower and her whole body burned with passion. She had never felt this way, but enjoyed it immensely.

Still kissing him, she turned the knob of the door behind her and the door swung open. Caspian barely noticed enthralled with Susan, and her kisses. They stood in the entrance of thee room for a while, just enjoying the feel of one another.

Caspian looked up, "we are in your bed chambers?" Caspian asked. "well, yes," Susan said timidly. She took his hand and pulled him over the bed and signaled for him to sit next to her. "I wanted you to stay with me tonight."

"That is hardly appropriate. I am a gentlemen, I can not stay in your bed chambers, we are not even married yet!"

"Yet?" Susan said timidly. This softened Caspian, "yes, if you stay in Narnia, I plan to marry you of course, if that is what you want."

Tears slowly came down Susan's cheeks, "Oh, yes I want to marry you, but what if Aslan does not allow me to stay, at least give me this one night to sleep in your arms."

Caspian stared at Susan. When she cried there was absolutely nothing he could do but say yes. "Alright, I will stay, but just for tonight." Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian, "I love you so very much!" Susan said.

Caspian laughed, "I love you too." Susan stood up, "Where are you going?" Caspian asked, "to get ready for bed," Susan replied.

She unlaced her gown and brought it up over her shoulders, underneath she was wearing stockings, and a thick chemise. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed.

She patted the sheets next to her, " Aren't you coming?"

Caspian stood up, and kicked off his boots, and his doublet, all he was wearing was a light shirt, pants and his stockings. He climbed into bed next to her, "this is very dishonorable of me," he said softly into Susan's ear. She giggled.

"I have not slept well, since I have come back to Narnia. But I am sure in your arms, I will have restless sleep," Susan said.

"I sure hope so," Caspian said. Susan curled up into his is arms and drifted off into a restless sleep.

****

"Susan, Susan!" Lucy called running through the corridors. She busted into the Susan's room running to the bed.

Lucy shook Susan's body rushing her awake, "Susan, I need to know if I should wear this one or . . ."

The body in the bed rolled over, but it was not Susan. Lucy let out a high shriek.

Susan and Caspian sat bolt up right in the bed awoken by the scream. Caspian realizing what was happening jumped out of bed and ran to his clothes. He tried to shove on one of his boots, but it was not working.

Just then they heard footsteps, running down the corridor. Peter and Edmund burst in. They had heard Lucy's scream and came to see what was going on. They took in the scene.

Susan in the bed in her nightclothes, Caspian scrambling to put on his clothes and Lucy standing dumb struck.

Edmund looked up into his brother's face, which was bright red and fuming with anger. Edmund, was the first to speak, looking up to the ceiling he said, "Aslan help us all."

**Did you like it, you have to let me know! Please review! It helps updates, and don't we all want to see Peter's reaction?**


	13. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry it took so long but I just got back from Italy! This is a short update but I wanted to get something up for you guys to read. So enjoy!**

Susan in the bed in her nightclothes, Caspian scrambling to put on his clothes and Lucy standing dumb struck.

Edmund looked up into his brother's face, which was bright red and fuming with anger. Edmund, was the first to speak, looking up to the ceiling he said, "Aslan help us all."

"Lucy, grab Susan her robe," Peter commanded. Lucy scrambled to the wardrobe and pulled out Susan's robe.

"Peter I can explain," Caspian started. "I will talk to you later, it is better for your safety." Peter said trying to stay calm.

"Relax Peter I am sure everything is fine" Edmund said to his brother.

"Fine! Is that what you call it when you find a man in our sister's bed!" Peter fumed, "Susan come with me we need to talk."

Susan scrambled out of bed throwing on the robe that Lucy handed her. Lucy looked at Susan questioningly. Lucy knew it was wrong to have a man in bed with an unmarried woman, but she did not really understand why. She was still young and whenever she asked everyone would avoid the answer.

Peter ushered Susan out of the room and into a nearby study. " Susan, did he force his way into your room last night, for if he did so help me Aslan, his head will be on a stake!" Peter said holding back his anger.

"Peter, Caspian would never force himself on me you know that. I asked him into my rooms, I love him," Susan said trying to calm her brother.

Peter fell into a nearby chair and held his head in his hands. " You are making this harder then it should be Susan," Peter said with now a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't understand," Susan started. "We could be going home soon Susan," Peter said, "you will have to leave Caspian behind, and what if we go home and . . ." Peter trailed off "Susan you can't raise a child on your own."

Now it was Susan who was angry, "Peter I am not pregnant!" she yelled. "Susan, you can be with child after your first time, it isn't uncommon." Peter said exasperated.

"Peter nothing happened last night! It was completely innocent! I fell asleep in his arms and had the best night sleep in my entire life, that's all!"

"Well, I do not want him in your rooms anymore, but I do believe you. I will be talking to Caspian," Peter finished.

Susan turned to leave the room anxious to get dressed, when Peter stopped her. "Susan before you go I want to tell you something about Alyssum. Remember what happened in Calomen, all those years ago? Well, Alyssum has recently been through a similar experience. I think it would help her if you would talk to her."

"I will Peter, by the way, I saw how you looked at her. Something in your eyes tells me you fancy her," Susan said as she walked out the door, not giving Peter a chance to reply.

**So did you like it? Drop me a review and let me know. Next chapter should have Peter and Caspian's little talk together! **


End file.
